The Untold Adventures Of Neverland
by yosonskiddlesxx
Summary: What happens after Peter Pan loses his shadow? Discover the untold adventures of Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

*A note before you start reading! I don't own any of the characters (except for the ones created by me) and you might want to watch SyFy's Neverland before reading this. Also, I haven't written anything in a very long time and my writing is really rusty. I promise that once I start to get my mojo back, I'll come back and edit this chapter. And I make mistakes. Of course I'm human, but I've got dyslexia, so thank you.

"And when we first came here

We were cold and we were clear

With no colors on our skin

Till we let the spectrum in."

-Florence + The Machine, Spectrum.

"Where's your shadow?" Pointed Curly, his eyes widened with confusion.

The lost boys, in unison, looked down at Peter's feet.

_No shadow?_ Peter thought. _There's no such thing._

Peter quickly looked down. His eyes froze on his newly stolen black dress shoes. _How could this be?_ His eyes rapidly wandered everywhere around his body. A few feet away Peter could hear people from the tribe exclaim. Their whispers cluttered his head with a language he barely understood.

A few moments later, Peter overlooked everyone around him. The people of the tribe steadily moved back to where they originated, shaking their heads. Peter swallowed his fear and finally heard someone break the silence that clenched him.

"How could this happen?" Aaya questioned, standing several feet away from Peter who was too baffled for words, slowly moving towards him.

The lost boys shook their heads and shrugged. Peter blinked several times and tried to let it all sink in: he _had_ no shadow. The knot in his stomach continued to tighten as Aaya continued questioning Peter's actions.

_What did you do, Peter? What did you do?_ Peter thought.

"Peter?" Aaya said, "Have you heard what I said?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Peter replied with his hands shaking by his sides.

Aaya sighed, "What did you do when you left? Where did you go?"

Peter looked through his brief time back in London. His memories shuffled in his head like a filing cabinet but he couldn't quite remember. He put the Orb away; he stole gifts for the boys, and got himself some new clothes. Could he have lost it back in London? Peter could see himself running through the dark streets of London, people lay on their backs sleeping; their clothes ripped, while he was trying to find the perfect place to hide the Orb, where no one would ever think to look.

Peter's heart raced as he tried to remember the exact moment when something would've went wrong. He was only in London for a short time.

In London, he remembered visiting Jimmy's old fencing academy. As Peter slowly entered he could hear the stomps of feet from the floor above him. He slowly hid behind the door of his old room and pressed his ear against it.

"This is ridiculous, Albert. We have no idea where he is." A man spoke. His voice was hard and determine.

_Where __**what**__ is?_

"None of us do," This man had a different accent than the other man. "We must find him. He has all the answers to this."

The men went silent for a moment and then continued raiding the Lost Boys room. He could hear thumping and clashing within the room. _What and who are they looking for?_ Peter had thought to himself.

A sudden memory took over his mind. The days of when Peter and Lost boys gathered in their shared bedroom. It seemed so long ago that they would tell stories (although most of them lacked the creativity to), plan out their next job, and have Jimmy praise them for all the excellent work they had done so far. The memory felt like another life to Peter.

Peter stood next to the door a little while before leaving. As Peter was making his way down he heard loud yelling booming back and forth.

"We must come up with a solution, Albert!"

"And we will, but not here! We must find a place to talk about this, George."

Albert had said.

_Talk about what? Fludd? The Orb?_ Peter had thought.

George sighed, "Yes we must, but my work at the bank been a bit overwhelming these days."

Albert laughed, "Having trouble talking, Mr. Darling?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do have trouble talking…to my superior's," George had mumbled, "Why don't we discuss this over dinner? Maybe you could bring your family over later this week, perhaps?"

"Yes, yes of course. That would be fantastic."

"Oh and please Albert, leave your Spanish influence in Spain. I would not be fond of you if the Spanish army burst into my house." George had warned.

"Yes, yes George."

_He's from Spain!_ Peter had thought. _That's why he has the funny accent. _

After that, Peter had slipped into a small antique shop a few blocks down from Jimmy's old fencing academy. He remembered everything, the darkness that surrounded him, the man sleeping on the counter, the droopy old dog, a candle that was on the brink of burning out, and _her_.

He tipped toed around; searching for goodies the boys might like. He remembered seeing old pottery, dusty instruments, shabby bookcases, but nothing really caught his eye.

As Peter pondered through the shop quietly and found a copy of 'The Arabian Nights', two copies of encyclopedias, and he quickly shoved them into his black leather bag. _That just leaves Curly and Nibs_, Peter had thought. He continued to look around not finding anything interesting.

In the background he could hear crashes, clangs, and occasional booming. Since no one was coming from the back it did not really concern him…until she came out. At that moment Peter scrambled to a near by corner.

As she entered the room he saw that her chestnut hair hung down her mid back. Her creamy skin glowed in the dim light and her eyes glistened like jewels in the night. Her clothes were crisp and proper. A small hat sat on her head and small gloves covered her hands.

_Must be a school uniform_, Peter had thought.

She slowly walked towards the sleeping man and patted his back, "Grandpa, grandpa. We must go. Mother will be upset if we arrive late."

The man let out a small shriek. "Oh dear," he shuttered, "it's only you my dear Wendy. It's only you. I'm afraid that I've had a nightmare."

She laughed lightly, "Goodness, Grandpa. Surely you finished fixing my harmonica?"

Her grandfather chuckled, "Very close my dear, very close."

The man drew his coat in closer to chest as if trying to protect himself from the chill of the night air. Wendy smiled. She gracefully put her two arms around her grandfather and led him to the back of the shop.

The man drew in a breath before they entered and said, "Dear child, what have you done here?"

Wendy laughed, "Just looking for my old school pen. I've got to write an essay tomorrow. Have you seen it?"

"All this for an old pen, child? Surely there must be others out there in the world." Her grandfather sighed.

"Of course there are, Grandpa, but this one has a particular story to it. I just wish I could find it somewhere."

Wendy's Grandfather kissed her head. "You'll find it my child. Even if it's in the most obscure place, you'll find it."

"I hope so," Wendy answered.

"But now we've got to clean up the mess you've made." He smiled.

Wendy laughed.

Peter saw Wendy hold her grandfathers arm and carefully guide him to the back shop and watched their shadows disappear. Then he walked up to the counter Wendy's grandfather was sleeping on. From a distance, he could see shadows moving in the back room, but he went on.

As Peter neared the counter and he saw the shinny looking harmonica that Wendy mentioned. He gently played several notes and it seemed to be in exceptional quality. He wrapped the newly played Harmonica with a bit of cloth and stuffed it into his bag. _Wendy won't miss this_, Peter had thought playfully. Even so, something about Wendy triggered something in his mind, but he pushed it away before it became anything more then just a thought.

As Peter opened the door to leave a small jingle filled the room. A few moments later, he heard stomping feet echoing. Scared, Peter quickly hid behind a small box of old toys.

"What was that?" Peter heard from the backroom.

Peter could see Wendy gracefully enter the room. He could hear her panting and she clutched her grimy skirt tightly and shivered. _She must be cold_, Peter thought. He could see her briefly inspected the room; fiddle with old books and toys until she shook her head lightly.

"Must be the wind," Wendy muttered.

Wendy found a chair a couple of feet away from Peter. She sat down and sighed. As she looked around the old shop once more and her hand slid down into her pocket. She took out a notebook and flipped through some pages. She took off her hat and took a small pencil out and started to scribble in the notebook.

As she did, Peter wondered what she was writing or drawing, about her long day at school. Peter could not remember what day of the week it was. All the time he has spent in Neverland made him lose track of time.

Peter stared at her blindly. The world seemed to halt when she was in his presence. He has never been so captivated by someone before. The way she pushed her hair behind her ears, the way she smiled, even the way she spoke kept Peter in such utter shock. It was angelic to him. Peter had barely been in the presence of a female before, with the exception of pit pocketing, Aaya, Captain Bonny, and just Jimmy and the boys.

"What was it Wendy?" Her Grandfather called out.

"A gust of wind, grandpa." Wendy dropped the notebook she was scribbling and walked back into the backroom.

As her shadow disappeared, Peter emerged from behind the toy box picked up her notebook and flipped through it. He could see pictures with occasional captions on the side, but nothing more.

_This must be her journal._

After snooping through Wendy's Journal. Peter ran out of the shop, which triggered the jingle once more. Outside the shop Peter could hear the shouting and barking coming from the shop.

Breathing heavily, Peter stood outside the shop and he clearly read the name: _Darling's Antique's_. Peter embedded the name of the shop in his head and headed back to the Orb.

From behind him he heard shrieks that came from a man and a young girl.

"Don't you come back here!"

Peter felt a slight pang on his back. He paused, looked behind him, and saw that Wendy was throwing rocking at him. She bent down, holding on to her skirt, and targeted him. Peter continued to run away hoping they did not remember his face.

Behind him he could hear claws ripping through the ground. Peter turned to look and saw that the dog ad chased him and was gnawing on his pants.

"Get off!" Peter shouted. "Stop it!"

The dog continued to growl and would not let go. Peter broke into a run and felt like something was ripped from him. He did not know what it was but he kept on running. He quickly glanced at his pants and saw that the dog had bitten apiece off.

"Peter...Peter? Hello?" Aaya spoke. "Are you okay?"

Aaya's hand was waving in front of his face. Peter rubbed his eyes and smiled. "I know where it is."

"How?" Aaya asked.

Peter sighed and told them briefly, but carefully leaving out the parts involving Albert, George, Wendy, and her notebook. He didn't know why but he did.

"And then he started throwing rocks at me and I headed back towards the orb and his savage dog was chasing me!" He took a quick breath.

"I'm not following you, Peter." Curly replied. "How did your shadow disappear from your body?"

"Don't you understand, lads?" He laughed. "When the old man was throwing those rocks at me his dog bit my pants and ripped a piece off including my shadow. It's the only explanation. That's when my shadow left my body...it was torn away."

Peter could see the confusion on their faces.

"How could such a thing like that happen?" Aaya asked.

"Nothing is ever what it seems is it?" Peter grinned. "Now...I've gotta find a way back to London."

Thank you for reading! I promise the next chapter will be better!


	2. Chapter 2

"I've stayed in one place for too long, gotta get on the run again…"

―Ryan Star, Brand New Day

[Thank you for all the wonderful feedback on the first chapter. You all mean the world to me.]

* * *

"And how are you going to do that, Peter?" Curly asked.

_How am I going to do this?_ Peter thought.

It was only days that Peter was back at Fludd's city. He remembered the scattered papers around the room he was in. If only he had read the papers. Maybe they could shed some light.

"There must be a way back. Shouldn't there be?" Peter responded.

Peter could see their faces. They had doubt smudged on their faces. Curly look back while Aaya looked to the ground. Everyone went silent. Butterflies fluttered in Peter's stomach. Just a moment ago he was back in London, but it was just a flashback.

_There must be a way_, Peter thought.

Peter look at Curly, who didn't believe anything, and then to Aaya. She was lost in deep thought. The people of the tribe had gone back to their places and only Aaya, Curly, and Peter remained.

"There could be one way." Aaya said abruptly.

"Yes?" Peter said.

"The tree sprits. They could help us." Aaya said.

"How? They are still upset at me. They couldn't possibly help us." Peter answered. "Besides, if we go back to Bone Mountain maybe we could find clues in Fludd's notes."

Aaya smiled and slowly walked away. It felt as if a knife had hit Peter's stomach once again. He clenched his side and he could still feel the blade.

"What do you think Curly?" Peter asked.

For a moment doubt held Peter in its grip. It squeezed and brought out his worst fears.

"I've got no idea, Peter." Curly said, "I thought you didn't want to go back."

Peter was silent.

Curly sighed slowly made for his hut.

_I don't, _Peter thought.

Peter spent most of the day by himself and just thought. He could see the boys smiling, eating, and doing activities he should be joining in.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and gazed upon Aaya. She grinned and joined him where he sat.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Aaya said softly.

Peter cocked his head, " Nothing."

"You don't have to lie to me, Peter."

Peter felt his stomach ache and could see Aaya fiddle with her gossamer hair as she gazed at him.

"I'm not lying. I just want my shadow back and no one will help me."

Peter knew that he was in an inscrutable state with everyone. No one could understand his longing to be normal, his want to be a leader, a Captain.

_"You've got a lot of growing up to do first." _Jimmy had once said.

"I'll help you, Peter. We'll search together."

Aaya got up from where she was sitting and held out her hand. Peter looked at her and took her hand.

"Thank you."

"When do we leave?" Aaya, asked.

Peter smiled, "Now."

_Who was that boy? _Wendy thought. Wendy only caught a glimpse of his face. But she would be able to recall those brown eyes anywhere.

_What did he want from us? _Wendy thought. _I don't understand. He might've not taken anything, but why? What did he need so desperately that he had to steal?_

"Can you believe it Grandpa?" Wendy sighed. "Why would a boy do that?"

"I sure do believe it dearest one. All the boys in world have something they're looking for. They may find it minutes before they die. It could easily be right in front of them."

"I still don't understand, Grandpa." Wendy said.

"I don't expect you do, Wendy...but you will in time."

Wendy looked up at her Grandfather and smiled. He wrapped his steadily around her and smiled back.

Wendy gazed down at her hand and tightened the rock counseled inside while look down the street to where the boy ran. As Nana came trotting back Wendy could see something brownish black hanging from her sagging lips.

"Come here, Nana." Wendy called out. "Come on!"

Nana halted in front of Wendy and dropped the sleazy fabric onto the floor. As Wendy examined it she spotted something moving on the floor.

"Grandpa! Did you see that?" Wendy shouted point at the mucky dark floor. Wendy panted and could not see a thing. She rubbed her eyes quickly and could not see anything on the floor but Nana rolled over with her tongue lying out of her mouth.

Wendy sighed and placed her head in her hand. Nana nudged at her shins and barked.

"I'm sorry Grandpa. That was out of line." Wendy whispered.

"It's quite all right my dear. We've got to get going, Wendy Darling. The night may be young, but your dear old Grandfather is not."

Both Wendy and her Grandfather walked towards the shop.

Wendy giggled. "Oh Grandpa, you are the remedy that everyone needs."

"You'll find your remedy one day Wendy."

"Will I? I just hope it's not that boy Grandpa." Wendy laughed.

"That would be strange my dear."

"Yes it would Grandpa." Wendy thought out loud.

"Let's go see the damage, shall we?"

"Yes." Wendy said as they entered the shop.

"It's all burnt down, Peter." Aaya said.

They both gazed down to the city from where the once leaned in to see it the first time. Peter felt his heart drop.

_This is where I died,_ Peter thought. _This is where my life ended._

"It's all right, Peter. You don't have to go with me. I'm can go by myself."

Peter shook his head. "No, we'll go together."

As the glided down, Peter could only think of Jimmy.

"What are you thinking about, Peter?" Aaya asked.

Peter could see Aaya's face inches away from his. Her eyes were almost black, but had specks of brown in them. This wasn't the first time Peter's ever been close to her. They've rescued each other several times.

Peter avoided eye contact and looked somewhere else.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Aaya asked.

Peter cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing."

As they both carefully landed on the ground they took a minute to examine the damage done to the city. The bridges were burned. The buildings were crumbling. And nothing would ever be the same.

"Let's get started."

"I've had enough of your complaints, Noemi!" Albert shouted, "Now stop before this doesn't work out."

Noemi crossed her arms and gazed at her mother.

"This isn't my problem," She said. "This is with you and your father."

She sighed while rolling her eyes and set her eyes outside of the moving carriage.

_This is ridiculous, _Noemi thought.

"I simply don't understand why we're going to their house when they can come ours without a problem." Noemi blurted. "I just-"

"Now stop!" Her mother shouted. "If this is about the incident you had with Wendy last year-"

"It does not!" Noemi interrupted.

"Then stop acting so childish, Noemi." Albert said firmly. "And respect your mother."

"Is everything alright back there, Mr. Cortés?" The carriage rider asked.

Noemi's parents sighed and replied, "Yes! Everything is quite alright!"

Noemi starred at her parents blankly. Her father pressed his lips together until they were white and her mother had fixed her gaze outside of the carriage.

_Why am I stuck with such fools as parents?_ Noemi asked herself.

As Noemi inspected the outside scenery she could feel the coolness of the night hit her face and the challenges she faced with Wendy.

_It was just once._

Noemi could see the people standing outside stores looking at her while the carriage passed. They glanced at her with such odd faces. Some smiled with black teeth and some did not have any at all. They were dirty and sent a shiver up Noemi's spin.

Never in her life would she have thought that her father would accept an invitation from Mr. Darling, after all that has happened between them.

_Everything is going to be fine, just forget about it._

Noemi kept thinking about the situation and started to feel hot tears flow down from her eyes. She looked down into her lap and clasped her fingers together and wondered if a boy would ever want to hold her hand.

The carriage continued along dark alleys and crowded roads. Nothing ever went unnoticed in London. Everyone knew about everything. No one could keep their mouths shut in this town.

Noemi dug through her coat and took out a black small notebook. Her hands ran over the book and she could remember when her father first gave it to her. A wild ten-year-old girl waits for her father to come home.

She was starring through the window at about eleven at night. She could see tall figures walking in and out of the frame, but none resembled her father. She sighed and started knocking on the glass and pretended to touch the snow that was falling outside Her eyes closed and she went off into a different world, until she heard knocking on the window.

Noemi jumped at the sighed of her father, but then grinned. She ran to the front door and hugged her father. She knocked some of the snow off of him and he kissed her on cheek. She remembered his red nose and cheeks.

"I got you something, Noemi. Te tengo algo." Noemi's father whispered in her ear.

Her father set her down and revealed a black notebook.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Noemi crossed her arms. "I already have notebooks, papa."

He laughed, "This is a special notebook, Noemi. This is where you can write all your secrets and no one will read them."

"Is this a diary, papa?" Noemi jumped.

"Something like that." He smiled.

Noemi opened the notebook and wrote what she felt.

_People must look at me with shame. They must think that I've brought shame to my parents. Tainted the Cortés name. I feel like I haven't done anything wrong. But my parents feel like I've sinned. It was just a silly mistake. It was never meant to escalate this far. It was mindless fun. Wendy will get a kick out of this._

_I've never felt so isolated before. I still remember that moment. I know you're supposed to take life by the moment but this was too much for one girl to bear._

_Is there anyone out there for me? I feel like loneness will follow me everywhere. I can't stand it. It's my own personal demon. I just don't know what to do anymore._

_My life will never be the same._

Noemi closed the notebook and buried her face in her hands and signed.

_It's a few hours; it's just a few hours. You'll be fine._

"We're here!" The carriage rider boomed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know it's only three pages and possibly bad, but it gets better! I promise! :) I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammer errors!


End file.
